funny lines
by corky7411
Summary: just a few ines me and my friends thought were funny. i havent got all of them yet
1. Chapter 1

eve: All right , who's touching me?

boy: Oh shit! Sorry!

eve: Better be

* * *

Sam: You O positive. How many exits

boy: What?. . . Oh shit, did you just call me by my blood type

* * *

Michael: Holding up eves thong

eve: Hey! Personal! And . . . laundry!

Michael: I'm not even going to ask what you wore them with, its more fun to imagine

* * *

Shane: Crap are you thinking what I'm thinking

Claire: I'm thinking we have about 15 vampires and no blood is that it

Shane: No I was thinking were out of chips of course that's what I was thinking

* * *

Claire: Stuck out her tongue

Shane: Licked it

Claire: Ewwww!

Shane: Then don't stick it out. If you are going to hang out in my room and tempt me, there's a penalty. One item of clothing per minute comes off.

Claire: Perv

Shane: Male and eighteen whats your point

Claire: You are so---

Shane: Say you got any pleated miniskirts and knee socks? I really get off on---

Claire: I have to get to school

* * *

eve: Yeah but she told me last!

Shane: Boyfriend

Michael: Landlord

* * *

eve: Shirt off

Shane: You only love me for my abs

eve: Shut up loser shirt off

* * *

eve: Done. You'd better not bleed all over my nice clean bandages or I'll stick a sale price on you and put you on the corner for the next ncek-muncher

Shane: You're such a bitch. Thanks.

* * *

Claire: Don't do anything dumb or Ill kill you myself

shane: Ouch girl. Whatever happened to unconditional love around here

Claire: It got tired of visiting you in the hospital

* * *

eve: I didn't go through your drawers

shane: Afraid it might get you all turned on? Please say yes. And please stay out of my closet

* * *

Claire: Oh my god. is she wearing my blouse? Remind me to burn that later

Monica mouthing: Thanks

Claire: Remind me to burn it twice. And stomp on the ashes

* * *

eve: I think I need guy cliffs notes

Claire: Guys aren't deep enough to need cliffs notes.

* * *

Monica: Did you see that rat? It was the size of freaking Godzilla!

* * *

Michael: I'll be back soon

eve: Better be, I could totally date somebody else you know

Michael: And I could rent out your room

eve: And I could put your game console on eBay

shane: Hey. Now your just being mean.

* * *

Claire: So what dumb ass costume are you wearing

shane: Don't ask

Claire: Does it involve leather

shane: Yeah actually I think it might.

Claire: I can't wait

shane: Chicks

* * *

Claire: This is the biggest damn iPod I've ever seen

shane: _Chokes on beer_

Claire: Kidding. I have seen a jukebox before

* * *

shane: Care for a nice, civilized game of chess?

_a thump and giggling coming from eve's room_

shane: Hey! Turn down the porn soundtrack! Trying to concentrate here!

_more giggling_

Claire: Your move tough guy

shane: What the hell. I surrender. Lets hook up a video game and kill some zombies

* * *

Claire: We should - go shop

shane: No, we should get the hamburger, throw the money at the cashier, and break every speed limit back to the house if we don't want Michael calling out the SWAT team.

* * *

Michael: the universe explodes, hell freezes over and shane does something reasonable.


	2. Chapter 2

Shane: Hey, my chili dogs are the best in town

Claire: It's a really small town

* * *

Claire: I'm surprised you didnt get the ones with fangs.

Myrnin: They have some with fangs? Excellent

* * *

Claire: Freak

Myrnin: I heard that!

Claire: Good

* * *

Michael: Was she that excited when she got the letter?

Claire: Define excited. You mean, did she look like a cartoon character on crack? Yes.

* * *

Shane: Weird that we got through the entire thing, and I didn't have to hit anybody

Michael: You're right, Shane. That is strange

* * *

Michael: I want it on the record that I'm not paying attention

Shane: And...yet.

Michael: Dude, you got yourself into this; don't blame me.

* * *

Eve: Got to cut down on the cigarettes

Claire: You don't smoke

Eve: Then I'm completely screwed

* * *

Shane: Crazy boss is coming. Lovely. This ought to be fun

Eve: I so want his wardrobe. Is that shallow, or just strange

Shane: Don't sell yourself short. It's both

_group lookes at Myrnins outfit. Also his bunny slippers with fangs_

Shane: That is impressively wicked. Crazy, but wicked

Myrnin: Oh. Thoes. I thought--- well, they're appropriate, I suppose

Claire: Would'nt want to be inappropriate

* * *

Claire: What.

Eve: Ask him where he got the boots

Claire: You ask. _She personly wanted the vampire bunny slippers

* * *

_

Myrnin: I will come along. You need an adult chaperone.

Shane: Once again, bunny slippers. I'm just pointing that out.

* * *

_While watchong video about Shane and Claire_

Myrnin: I dont think I should be watching this. I dont think I'm old enough


End file.
